SOSDan versus ProjectD!
by HashiriyaR32
Summary: What if the SOS-Dan went Touge racing?
1. Foreword

FOREWORD by HashiriyaR32

Welcome to Part 1 of the "Project D vs ..." series, brought to you by twitchykun, Initial D World forum's resident Honda Vanguard

Before we begin, I would like to state that I took no part in creating this work. That credit goes to fellow Initial D World forum user "twitchykun". Thanks to him, we are treated to a superb crossover of the Shigeno Shuichi's drift-racing series "Initial D" and Tanigawa Nagaru's smash-hit "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".

I've taken the liberty of proofreading this fanfic and correcting any errors that cropped up which twitchykun may be unaware of (with his permission, of course).

As always, all properties and copyrights belong to their respective owners.

If you want to read the original version of this fic that was posted on the Initial D World forums, please visit the link in my profile.

Thank you for your co-operation.


	2. A regular day, or is it?

It began like any other day, board games with Koizumi. Mikuru in her nurse outfit, and Yuki reading another book. These times I truly enjoyed, but in the back of my head I knew that lurking beneath the shadows someone would---

"EVERYONE! Some foreign team has appeared to challenge us! To think! Challenging the SOS-DAN! Well, it doesn't matter if they're racers or ricers or whatever, anyone that challenges us will be DEFEATED!"

"Haruhi, what's all this about a challenge? Let me see that paper..."

"Kyon! Isn't it normal for a recipient of a challenge to answer back!?"

"This is a challenge from Project.D to all the racers of Hyogo-ken. Haruhi, we don't even have a car! We don't even have anyone who's the legal age to drive!"

"Kyon, can you stop nitpicking for one second? I have a feeling that things will work out one way or another, don't they always?"

"That's not the point!" I began to wonder if this time, we'd really make it out alive. I mean, none of us have ever driven...

"Um...I know how to drive." Mikuru shyly raised her hand. Even though she knew that she was volunteering to be in a race against PROFESSIONAL street racers, she still raised her cute little hand.

"This seems to be an interesting turn of events. I seem to have some acquaintances that can help with the procurement of parts." Koizumi added, with that cheshire grin on his face.

"I'd like to show you my car, everyone. Please follow me." Mikuru then led us into the student parking lot. It was then I began to wonder, just who is Mikuru really? She somehow seems more prone to crying in front of a police officer writing her up for a ticket.

"Wow! This car looks fast! It's an Integra Type-R, Kouki Model!"

"Just how do you know that, Haruhi?"

"I joined the auto club a while back. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't have varied interests, Kyon."

Just maybe...our brigade stands a chance against this Project.D. Why me?

_**To be continued...**_


	3. It's a what?

Chapter 2: SOS-dan vs. Project D. It's a what?!

"Okay, just what am I looking at here?" This isn't a car that looks like it can be driven on public roads. This wing on the rear, does it mean that the car flies? Honda? Why are these wheels big? Just what is going on? If someone knows just what the heck I'm looking at give me a call.

"It's an Integra Type-R. Built in 2005. It comes with the engine codenamed K20A, generating 220 Horsepower at 8000 RPM and 152 lb/ft of torque at 7000 RPM. Rolls on 18-inch wheels shod with Bridgestone Potenza RE-01R tires..." Yuki went on for a good four minutes after that. I kind of stopped listening after a while. How does a alien humanoid interface talk so much anyway?

Mikuru then walked into the car and popped open the hood. She's got such a cute way of walking, I couldn't help but stare. Just thinking about her driving this beast made my head spin. Haruhi pinched me after a few seconds of gawking.

"Are you done staring, Kyon?!"

"Everyone, please look at this engine."

We all gathered around this bright red engine. The words i-VTEC were stamped on the top of the engine. For some reason, I could get the feeling that someone spent a lot of time, and I mean a lot of time on this car. Why they would give it to Mikuru-chan, I have no idea.

"This engine came from the European Honda Accord Type-S. The drivetrain was extensively modified and transplanted from the Honda Legend. The turbo setup was transplanted from the Acura RDX, an American car. Everything was worked on by J's Racing, Honda, Spoon, and mTEC. It was built especially for me."

"Mikuru-chan! I'm going to cuddle you now! Wear your racing suit from now on!" Haruhi started cuddling Mikuru in the middle of the parking lot.

"Kyaaa! Suzumiya-san!"

"This looks quite interesting. Kyon, what do you think of our odds now?"

"Koizumi...I still don't know what's going on. But if this means that we have some chance against these project.D guys, then we have to go with it. 'Sides, I'm liking my happy time with Haruhi, I don't want to lose that.

"Kyon! Cuddlebunny! Shhhhh!"

_Meanwhile, back in the Takahashi household in Gunma..._

"Looks like only one team responded to our announcement. Just who is the SOS-Dan anyway?"

"Ryosuke, we're gonna send our scouts down to Hyogo. Looks like the location is the Ura Rokko hill."

"Do it, Fumihiro. Just what is that logo anyway? It looks like a drunken tapeworm..."

_**To be Continued...**_

Author's notes: I'm going to go more in depth of Mikuru's DC5 in the next chapter. You'll also notice that I took Haruhi's tsundere relationship to the next level with Kyon. Thanks for all the feedback, it keeps me going!

Note from HashiriyaR32: While going through this, I noticed something wrong with the way twitchy wrote Yuki's description of a stock DC5's K20A engine. Originally, he wrote "210 at 8000 RPM, 152 horsepower at 7000 RPM". That has been corrected to "... generating 220 Horsepower at 8000 RPM and 152 lb/ft of torque at 7000 RPM" Also, as I had told him, the hot version of the K24A was only available in the European Accord Type-S and the North American Acura TSX. He fixed that for a later chapter, but forgot about this one.


	4. The Excitement of Mikuru Asahina

Chapter 3: The Excitement of Mikuru Asahina.

"Asahina-san, let me get this straight. Everything was built to YOUR specifications?"

"Yes, Kyon-kun, they were. My family has connections to various tuners in Japan...so here it is. Hehe...it's not something that I can come right out and say."

"Mikuru-chan, this is amazing! You've swapped in a K24A engine, hooked it up to the SH-AWD drivetrain of a Honda Legend, and grafted a turbo system from the RDX?" For some reason, Haruhi's eyes gleamed as she was talking to Asahina-san. Don't tell me that she's a racer too? Man, first it was the bunny costume, now a racing suit? Actually, don't stop me, this is starting to look pretty good...

"Yes. We also had J's Racing install a complete coilover kit. The spring rate is 12 kg. in the front, while 20 kg. in the rear. We also reinforced the chassis with a roll cage, strut bars, thicker sway bars in the front and rear."

Koizumi then asked, "How exactly does Honda's SH-AWD work?"

"Well, a computer senses which tire needs the most power, and transfers power to that wheel or wheels. It helps the car power through turns a lot faster, and makes it more responsive. This iteration of SH-AWD is front-wheel based, so the car behaves like a normal integra, except at corner exits and acceleration from a dead stop."

"I see..." Obviously I was lying through my teeth. Just what the hell were they all talking about? Since when was everyone into Osaka drift and all that?

"SOS-Dan! Before the race in a few weeks, we have some time to practice! Let's go to the Ura Rokko touge!" Haruhi again had that cute smile on her face. I honestly can't help falling in love with that face...but when she smiles like that, I know i'm gonna get run ragged.

"I'd better change then. Be right back, everyone!"

Mikuru then returned wearing a race suit. Haruhi then kicked me in the shins. I keep forgetting how strong Haruhi actually is.

"Kyon, is that what you like? Hmph!"

"Haruhi...you don't have to kick me. I like the car, that's all."

"I've contacted some of my friends. They're going to be waiting for us up there. Consider them our support crew. If we're going to be practicing, we're gonna need a few things."

"That's our Koizumi-kun! Always on top! Good job, my assistant brigade chief!"

"Ura Rokko...I'm ready. There's nobody faster than me and my DC5."

"Just out of curiosity, how much horsepower is this car packing?"

Mikuru smiled at me and winked, while saying,

"Classified information."

And with that, the SOS-Dan went to the Ura Rokko touge. These adventures never stop. This time around, the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of a very cute time traveling race girl, Mikuru Asahina.

I knew I should've stayed in bed today...

**To be continued.**

So everyone, how do you like the story so far! Next chapter will cover Mikuru's seat time at the Ura Rokko touge in Hyogo. Stay tuned!


	5. The Surprise of Takumi Fujiwara

Chapter 4: The Surprise of Takumi Fujiwara.

"Ryosuke-san, where are we headed next?"

"Fujiwara, we're headed down to Hyogo-ken. Suprisingly, we only recieved one challenge. The SOS-Dan responded to us."

"Okay? SOS-Dan? Just what kind of a brigade is this?" Keisuke lit a cigarette and started smoking it.

Mr. Akagi was still rather warm. Enclosed in the warmth of the valley, cicadas made their songs heard. A slight breeze enveloped Project.D, and their meeting continued.

"Right now, Kenta and Fumihiro are down in Hyogo, scouting out the course. Ura Rokko hill."

"Hyogo-ken...I actually have family down there, though it's on my mom's side. Ever since my mom and dad split up, I haven't seen or heard from them." Takumi then pulled out a bottle of water from his car. The heat was enough to necessitate a few gallons of water.

"All I can tell you guys about the course is that it's full of consecutive corners, similar to Usui-touge. A few straights here and there, but the main emphasis of this race will be on driving lines."

All of a sudden, Takumi's cellphone rang.

"Mika? Hey, I'm at a meeting right now. Yeah, I'll meet up with you later."

"And you wonder why you're still single, Keisuke?"

"Shut up. I've gotta focus on racing."

"Riiiiight. Racing. You've gotta have fun too. While I was still in undergrad school...I always..."

"Great job, Fujiwara, you've got him going on about his old days."

"Not my fault. You just can't talk to girls."

Takumi put the cellphone back in his pocket. He then faced the west, and gazed intently into space. It seemed almost as if he was sizing up his opposition.

"I wonder if they'll be able to measure up to us?"

Meanwhile, back in Ura Rokko...

"Mikuru-chan! Your lap times are incredible!" Like an eight-year old on christmas morning, Haruhi jumped on Mikuru and tried to unwrap her present. There are no laws on the touge, according to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi. You wouldn't want Mikuru to catch cold, right?"

Yuki then plugged in our laptop to the DC5's DLC port. She started viewing the vehicle's diagnostic data, seemingly for ways to increase the already potent package that was Mikuru's DC5.

"You need a grounding kit."

"Ehhh? I don't know if can install one. I'm not very good with a wrench..."

"If that's all it needs, then it's no problem. Let me get my tools." Koizumi went to his support van's toolbox, and went searching for his tools.

"Kyon...I've got a weird feeling. Almost as if someone is watching us."

"Don't worry about it. I doubt that a group of high school kids on a mountain would be enough to warrant any attention from the police."

"It's not that. Someone's sizing us up."

Haruhi then looked to the east. Gazing intently, she wanted to find out who was watching her team practice. In typical Haruhi fashion, she answered back the person who was in her mind, challenging her. I, however, couldn't see a darn thing.

"Bring it ON! We're not gonna run from you!"

_**Back in Akagi**_...

"Ah-choo!" Takumi sneezed.

"Are you okay, Fujiwara?"

"Yes Keisuke-san, I'm fine. I think it's time we headed back. I've gotta make my deliveries in a couple of hours."

"Fujiwara, I get the feeling that this next race isn't going to be like the others we've had."

"I get that feeling all the time. Try not to drink so much milk before a race."

"Idiot. Well, we're just gonna have to wait and see. My brother always seems to know what's going on anyway. Tomorrow we're heading down to Hyogo. Get some rest."

"You too."

_**To be continued**_...


	6. Go Mikuru Go!

_**Chapter 5: Go Mikuru Go!**_

"Kyon! It's all over school! You're gonna take on Project.D?" Taniguchi got into my face and started going on and on. Man, he always does this. Isn't it a little early in the morning to be this active?

Because of last night's activities, which included a umbrella girl outfit modeling session, tire selection session, and a last minute makeout session with Haruhi...I was dead tired.

"Taniguchi, you think you can calm down just a little? Say it, don't spray it."

"Kyon, Project.D is the Kanto region's all-star squad comprised of the best touge racers. It comprises of Ryosuke Takahashi as the leader, Keisuke Takahashi as the uphill driver, and newcomer Takumi Fujiwara as the downhill ace." Kunikida never ceases to amaze me. How does he know all this stuff anyway?

"What?! The Takahashi brothers?! We're gonna race them?" Even I knew who they were. These guys were famous a couple years back, tearing up local racetracks and other events. I've also heard that they're quite good looking too, though this Takumi...I've never heard of him. Something tell me that this is getting weirder.

"Takumi?! Takumi-niichan is racing?!" Haruhi cut into the conversation. The expression on Haruhi's face was strange. Strange, now that's a word I haven't used in a while. Weird, awkward, odd, unusual, and out of place are all words I've used, but not strange. Strange, isn't it? Oh, there it goes again. Anyway...

"Takumi Fujiwara is my cousin. He's been driving cars for a real long time. No...we can't be racing against him!"

Haruhi hugged me. Now that we've started going out, she's a lot more open towards me. She then hugged me really tight and said.

"Now I'm actually worried. We're gonna have to practice a lot harder. Kyon, we're going to the mountain tonight too."

Haruhi's...cousin? Things are getting stranger as the race draws nearer. Wait, how many stranges did I string together this time anyway?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Go Mikuru Go,,,to the hospital?

Chapter 5b: Go Mikuru Go...to the hospital?

"Um...has anyone seen Mikuru?"

Just at that second, Tsuruya-san popped up. With the door flying open, Tsuruya-san made her presence known in a flash. Just what is up with miss fang-tooth anyway?

"Guys, I have some bad news-nyoro." Great. Just what could it be? Project.D calling in sick? Alien invasion? No, Yuki's here already. Haruhi pregnant? We haven't even done anything yet! I sure wouldn't mind though.

"Mikuru's in the hospital! She's megas sick! And injured totally!"

"Kyon, let's go to the hospital. I'm worried about Mikuru-chan."

We drove to the hospital. Suprisingly, everyone fit inside my Toyota RAV4. Haruhi rode shotgun next to me, Koizumi in the rear along with Yuki and Tsuruya-san. The road was rather boring. Driving to school makes it a lot easier than my long walking trek to school. The only catch is that I HAVE to pick up Haruhi. No penalties for me, thanks. I like my makeout time. Seriously.

"I'm worried. It's not like Mikuru to get...wait..."

Maybe she tripped and fell onto some biological waste. Hit by a bus? Tailing a old enemy? Land mine? Wait...it has to be...

"Maybe she slipped on a bar of soap in the bathroom." Koizumi seems to be the most calm out of all of us.

We all were filled with a sense of dread. If Mikuru was unable to race, who would step in for her?

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Oh shi!

Chapter 5C: Oh shi-!

We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes time. After talking with the receptionist in the lobby, we made our way to Mikuru's room. She was staying in room 505. What awaited us once we got inside, we had no idea. I hope that all she needs is a band-aid. Then we might still have a chance against those Project.D guys.

Alas, reality, like it always is, is cruel. Mikuru's right leg was in a cast. Man, I'm gonna have to keep on making out with Haruhi tonight in order to keep the closed space out. Wait, that's not a bad thing after all. But poor Mikuru. She looked as if she had lost the winning lottery ticket, or dropped pandora's box on the express.

"I-i'm sorry everyone."

"Never mind that, Mikuru-chan. What happened?" Haruhi was genuinely concerned, for once.

"I slipped in the bathroom. I misplaced the bar of soap I was using and I landed in a strange position. Fortunately I left my cellphone in the bathroom, so it was easy to call an ambulance."

Mikuru's absent-mindedness really saved her this time around. Funny how things work out, isn't it?

"I can't race my DC5. I'm really sorry, Suzumiya-san."

"It's okay, Mikuru-chan. Just get better, okay? The nurse outfit loses its moe-factor with the cast on. Though there are probably a few people out there who like that sorta thing..."

"Mikuru, just get better. That's all we ask."

"Kyon-kun, thanks."

"Suzumiya-san, with Asahina-san unable to race, what are we going to do about the race? Forfeit?" Koizumi seems to know how to ruin the mood.

"No. The SOS-Dan doesn't run. I'm racing."

"Haruhi, are you mad?! You don't even drive!" I've seen my girlfriend do crazy things, and yet she pulls them off flawlessly. Baseball, moviemaking, playing lead guitar, starting our club...but this is INSANE. Racing a car that she's never driven, against one of the best underground racing teams in Japan...there's gotta be a limit to Haruhi's abilities. But most of all...I don't want to lose her.

"Kyon, come with me." Haruhi grabbed my hand, like always, and took me outside.

The two of us stood outside Asahina-san's room. Confident as always, Haruhi looked right at my eyes. In one sweeping motion, Haruhi hugged me. It's almost as if she knew what I was thinking. Just how does she do that anyway?

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere, Kyon."

"Haruhi, this is insane! You've never raced against anyone, much less..."

Haruhi then kissed me. She then pulled out another license, below her main license. She really knows how to shut me up.

"Group S-class Racing License. Issued by the FIA. Just how did you...?"

"I've told you, I'm a girl of many talents. Just leave the driving to me, okay?"

The two of us headed back into the room.

"Koizumi, Yuki, how long will it take to adjust the settings on Mikuru's DC5 to my specifications?"

"Half a day." Yuki was never one to mince words.

"We'd better start right away if we're going to start the tuning."

Another all-nighter. Greaaat. We then headed back out to the mountain.

"So, I'll bring some coffee-nyoro."

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Coffee Break! Twitchykun style!

Here's what twitchy had to say after he posted the 3-parter chapter 5.

Discussion time!

First off, I want to thank my readers for their enthusiastic response. Your responses enable me to continue my fanfic, emotionally and forum-wise (I can't bump my topic more than twice in a row).

I suppose that some of you may be wondering what inspired me to do this fanfic. The truth is, the idea's been kicked around for a while (back in the Haruhi thread) when we saw a picture of the SOS-dan in what presumed to be a Mazda MX-5. I wondered "could they be the next opponents for Project.D?" to myself. After doing some more research on "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", I learned where the series takes place. Hyogo Prefecture. There's a touge in that prefecture by the name of Ura Rokko. It also happens to be in TXR:D and Auto Modellista. It's a course that's full of consecutive corners and relatively little straights. It's similar to Shomaru pass, without the dirt and Wataru's "OMG I'M POOR SO I SHOULD WIN 'CUZ IT'S MORE DRAMATIC LOLOLOLOLOL".

Next, why Honda? I suppose I was able to associate the Honda "H" with the Haruhiism "H". And I thought it would be cool to make Mikuru do something crazy for once. Poor thing has been reduced to Haruhi's doll, and she's still part of the SOS-dan. And KyonXHaruhi? Come on, you have to be blind not to see the tsundere in that pairing. Haruhi gets mad when ANY girl gets close to Kyon. For tsun-tsun girls, all you gotta do is kiss them when they get angry. I've got experience P. I guess Kyon finally got the idea.

And the DC5? Let's just say that the DC5 in the fic is my dream DC5. AWD. 2.4 L iVTEC K24A engine. Turbo. All within Honda/Acura.

That's about it for me. Yuki fans, stay tuned, she's gonna play a big role in the upcoming chapters.


	10. The Suprise of Takumi Fujiwara Take 2

Chapter 6: The Suprise of Takumi Fujiwara.

Ura Rokko Touge, a week before the battle with Project.D. Time: 8:00 PM

"Dear, your lap times are incredible!" It's been a few days since Mikuru wound up in a leg cast, and my girlfriend is driving the SOS-Dan DC5. Haruhi seems to have a natural aptitude for driving, as her lap times have decreased with each pass.

"Of course. I'm the chief, after all. I have to set a good exampl----" I stopped her mid-sentence and kissed her. I find that when she's talking, she's the least guarded.

"What? Um...I don't know!" Haruhi hugged me again. "Stop doing that! I lose my train of thought when you kiss me." She then started blushing. She can be the cutest girl in the world, and at the next moment she invokes a heaven or hell.

Yuki put her book down. It seemed that she was reading the latest issue of Comptiq magazine. Can't tear a girl from her hobbies, right? She walked toward us and in typical Yuki fashion, she said.

"A group of people are approaching. Two RX-7's and one AE86. 4 1-box cargo vans."

Mikuru looked worried as she was going over her car after Haruhi's runs. Koizumi, our mechanic, had just finished installing a grounding kit when Yuki alerted us.

"It would seem that our opponents have arrived."

"...I-I wonder what they look like."

The group then stopped in front of us. On the cargo vans, the words "Project.D" were printed in big black letters. These must be our opponents.

"SOS-Dan, assemble!" Haruhi gathered us all together for the big meeting with Project.D. We all walked towards the group. The headlights were still shining. It felt like we were the poor deer, about to get run over by someone's Land Rover. Without incident, the whole team of Project.D assembled.

"What the? They're kids!"

"Keisuke-san, you'd do well to not underestimate them."

"I'll talk to them." The one in the purple shirt approached us. Late 20's. Nice pants. He must be their spokesman.

"Hello. My name is Fumihiro. I'm the second-in-command of Project.D. You must be the SOS-Dan. Thank you for accepting our challenge."

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the leader of the SOS-Dan. The pleasure is all mine." Man, Haruhi is smoking hot with that racing suit on. I wonder what she's wearing underneath that?

"These are my crew members. My boyfriend, Kyon. Data Logger, Yuki. Mechanic, Koizumi. The one that owns the car is our moe-loli mascot Mikuru. She's in the wheelchair over there." Haruhi...can you think about what comes out of your mouth before you say anything?

"I...see."

It was then that the leader made his appearance.

"My name is Ryosuke Takahashi. I'm the leader of Project.D. These are my two drivers---" Haruhi then cut him off mid-sentence.

"Can I have your autograph?! I'm a really big fan!" Ryosuke then looked shocked. 

"Sure. Should I make it out to the SOS-Dan?"

"Yes please."

"Okay...there you go. We'd like permission to use your mountain for practice, if you don't mind." This guy's got ice blood running through his veins. I've never seen anyone so cool and collected before.

"I don't mind one bit. Please, practice to your heart's content." Confident as always, Haruhi gave Project.D full use of the mountain. Funny, we don't actually own the mountain anyway...

"These are my two drivers. Keisuke, my brother, is driving the FD3S. The other driver is Fujiwara, the downh---" Haruhi then left and ran towards the one called Fujiwara. His car, can it still run? It's gotta be at least 20 years old.

"Takumi-niichan!" What?! Haruhi has a -niichan? This is strange. The whole SOS-dan gathered around this old car, and its mysterious driver.

"Huh? Haru-chan! It's been a long time!" Whoa, now this is really getting strange. Someone actually shortening her name and adding -chan to it. Haruhi then hugged this Fujiwara person, and she introduced us.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Takumi Fujiwara. His mom is my dad's sister." Not one to beat around the bush, she went over her "roster" with her cousin.

"This is Kyon, my boyfriend. Mikuru, our moeloli mascot, is the owner of the DC5 over there. Koizumi is our mechanic. Yuki is our data-logger and umbrella girl."

"Wow...umbrella girl? Boyfriend? You haven't changed a bit, Haru-chan. By the way, who's driving the DC5?"

"I am. I guess that makes me your opponent, right?"

"Great. I haven't seen you in a while, this oughta be the best way to get reacquainted. I won't hold back, you know."

"Looking forward to it. Hey, after the race, let's get some fried tofu."

That night, project.D had the mountain. During the practice, Haruhi came up to me and said something very unusual. Or normal. But it's unusual for her to say something normal. Anyway...

"This time, I don't care who wins, Kyon. I just want to have a fun race where I give it my all."

I kissed her again. Looks like we don't have to worry about closed space anymore. Still though, I wouldn't like winning against this team. There's about a week left before the race. Plenty of time to practice, right?

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Title's WAAAAY too long

Chapter 7: I wonder what Haruhi's wearing underneath that race suit.

The last few nights have been daunting, to say the least. With all the kinks out of the way, Mikuru's DC5 was now specced and ready for its maiden battle against Project.D's downhill Ace, Takumi Fujiwara. It sure did take a while though. Haruhi's impulsive nature made things awfully tough on the car. We went through a buttload of tires before finding a set that would withstand her lead foot. Good thing there are other parts of her that are soft...

"Kyon! You promised! You'd take me out to ice cream!"

"Yes, yes. Just make it out in one piece."

"The car's parameters are within normal operating ranges. Engine temperature...OK. Exhaust emissions...OK. Cylinder Pressure...OK. Tire Pressure...OK. Suzumiya-san, everything is ready."

"Thank you Yuki."

"Your excellency, do be careful tonight. We can't have our brigade leaderless."

"Koizumi-kun, you're too kind. I'll be fine."

"Suzumiya-san, please be careful with the car. I'll be...extremely sad if my DC5 gets wrecked."

"Mikuru-chan! I'll treat the DC5 as if it was you I was driving! I'll be nice!"

That...was actually kinda creepy. And hot. Oh Haruhi, can't you please think out your sentences before you say them?

_**On the other side of the staging area.**_

"Fujiwara, come over here for a second."

"Yes?"

"Your opponent seems to have some sort of X-factor. I can't get a good reading on her abilities, nor can I figure out a simulation that can handle her."

"Aniki, she's not that bad looking either."

"..."

"Oh, I forgot you two were related. My bad..."

"Anyway, Fujiwara. You're gonna have to go into this race with everything you've got. There's no strategy you can use against an opponent of this caliber. Just go with the flow, race like you always do."

"Right. I'll do my best, Ryosuke-san."

"Man, that bunny girl isn't that bad looking either. I'm starting to like this prefecture...NO! MUST FOCUS ON RACING!."

The two drivers then met in the middle of the road. The "Hachi-roku" and "DC5" were parked side-by-side, their hi-beams cutting through the darkness like a magic missile. The only people that were on the mountain, were the two teams.

Can someone tell me how I dragged myself into this? Please?

"Takumi-niichan. I won't hold anything back."

"I won't expect anything less, Haru-chan."

The two drivers then went to their cars. As soon as Haruhi got into her car, I ran to her.

"Haruhi, be careful. I love you."

"Kyon..."

I kissed her again. She's my girlfriend, and she's going off into another wild adventure. Man, why couldn't I fall in love with someone NORMAL?

"Kyon, I'll be back. Win or lose, I'm coming back to you."

She rolled up her window and focused herself on the road ahead. I then heard some music coming from her car.

"Hm...lemme see. Ah! Here we go, Aya Hirano's 'Hare Hare Yukai" euro mix!' "

Haruhi... I guess it's my role to be the worried boyfriend.

"Kyon-kun, she'll be okay. Do you trust her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't worry. I believe in Suzumiya-san."

Fumihiro-san then walked between the two cars.

"I'm starting the countdown! 5...4...3...2...1... GO!!!"

The air was instantly filled with the scent of burnt rubber and exhaust gases. The two cars sped down the road, and soon faded from sight. The race had begun. My Haruhi, was racing against her cousin, Takumi Fujiwara, in a endurance battle on the Ura Rokko touge.

After this is all over, I'd better marry her before anything else happens.

_**To be contiuned...**_


	12. Yuki's telemetry

Chapter 8: Yuki's telemetry.

"Well, they're gone."

The race started, and we were all at the top of the mountain. Yuki then walked towards me and called me over to the laptop she had set up for the race. Funny, I thought that it was only set up for the calibration of Haruhi's car.

"Kyon. I set up cameras around the track so we could monitor Suzumiya-san."

"That's not bad. Remember, no cheating, right?"

"Affirmative. I only wish to monitor the race as it happens. Another unknown factor has appeared, and the Data Integration Thought Entity has authorized the unlimited surveillance of this "Takumi Fujiwara". His power seems to be a little lower than Suzumiya-san's, but we can't say for sure."

Mikuru then wheeled herself over to where we were standing. Koizumi then approached us as well. Now, the SOS-dan members were all gathered around this white laptop, watching as our leader barreled down the mountain in the DC5.

"After analyzing the mountain, I think we can divide up the course into 3 sections. Each section has sequences of consecutive turns, with straights opening up to the next section. Suzumiya-san should have the advantage in the straights, as her increased horsepower should pull her through. "

"There's something strange about Fujiwara-san's AE86. It doesn't have a normal engine inside. If I didn't know better, I'd say it's got a silver-top 20V AE101 engine in there."

Mikuru-chan, just how do you know all that stuff? I'm still lost. All I care about is getting my Haruhi back safe and sound. Yes, I said it. My Haruhi. Her and her cute little headband and smile.

"Kyon-kun, you're still worried aren't you?"

"You can tell, right? Mikuru, all this time that I've been part of the SOS-Dan, I don't think I've ever been this worried in my life. For the first time, I really can't do anything to make sure she pulls through."

Yuki then cut in. She's got this habit of doing just that.

"Kyon. Suzumiya-san will be fine."

"Yes, I have to agree with Miss Nagato. We've pulled through stuff like this before right? Kyon, you're sounding like a worried boyfriend."

"I am, Koizumi. Anyway..where are they now?"

They're approaching the second section now.

Meanwhile, in the DC5

"Damn! How the hell did Takumi get so fast? He's faster than Kyon when he..."

Haruhi then hit the straight with the fury of a 18 year old girl who just got her license. As she approached the straight, the VTEC turbo engine kicked in, enabling Haruhi to get some distance between herself and the AE86 behind her.

In the AE86

"Damn, how the hell did Haruhi get so fast? I'd better keep on the gas. Ryosuke-san was right, she is good. But there's gotta be a weakness somewhere. She's only been driving for a couple of months...That's it!"

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Ryosuke's Telemetry

Chapter 9: Ryosuke's Telemetry.

"Hey Ryosuke, you mentioned before that this battle would be Takumi's hardest. What do you mean by that?"

"Always with the questions, Fumihiro."

"No seriously, bro, what's so special about this battle? We're racing against high schoolers, cute ones, but high schoolers."

"Keisuke, I'll explain that in a second. Right now Kenta is trying to get the girl in the wheelchair's phone number."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa---?"

!over at the SOS-dan side

"How I tuned my DC5? That's a little tough question. I basically wanted the extra torque that the K24 Type-S block had. I still wanted to keep it in my original chassis though, so I consulted the people at J's racing, Spoon, and Mugen."

"I'm really impressed with the car, Mikuru-san. Hey, would you like to go to the mountains in Akagi sometime?"

"I'd love to! When my leg gets better, I can finally use my clutch pedal..."

"Sure, here's my number..."

"And here's mine..."

_Wait, what? Who's this joker trying to hit on Mikuru when she's in a wheelchair?_

Kyon! Don't be making eyes at Mikuru when i'm busy!

Haruhi? You can invade my inner dialogue too?

Of course! I'm your girlfriend, after all.

Anyway, hon, focus on the race. I'll cuddle you extra once you're done.

Okay, that was weird. So far we're still on the first lap of the race. Haruhi and her cousin Takumi are on the first lap, approaching the sequential S-curves of Ura Rokko. All I know is that if I was in the car, I'd have tossed my cookies by now.

I deserve an award for this. Koizumi, Nagato, Mikuru, if you're hearing this, I want an award. Maybe Haruhi covered in whipped cream. Actually, strike the award, I just want my Haruhi safe and sound.

Back at Project.D

"The reason that I was saying this is because Takumi is facing off against someone whose powers can actually be measured by normal means."

"Normal means?" Fumihiro had that blank look on his face, once again.

"It all happened three years ago---"

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Takumi's brain

Chapter 10: Takumi's brain.

"Takumi nii-chan is fast. But as long as I can keep him behind me, then that's fine. I can't lose here, the pride of the SOS-dan is on the line!"

Haruhi's words echoed through my mind, as clear as day. Funny, I don't remember taking any ESP classes. Maybe it's a side effect from hanging around the SOS-dan all day. Anyway...

"Good, we're approaching the end of the course. Takumi's good, but I think I can keep up with him."

Haruhi and Takumi reached the end of the course, their cars locked in a dead heat. As the cars made the switchback for the uphill, the two drivers glanced at each other. Their faces were locked with determination, neither one yielding an inch. Their engines screamed again, as the two cars made their descent up Ura Rokko.

"This battle is somehow similar to my battle with Tachi-san. Haru-chan is faster than greased lightning, but that's all. Knowing her, she's probably going all out on the car."

As the two cars made their ascent up the mountain, Takumi slowly started formulating a strategy to defeat his cousin.

"I'm going to have to catch her by surprise. I can't beat Haru-chan straight on. The car is built well, all around. It seems a little too fast to be a 'street-car'. Anyway, while I don't like to use 'it', it seems I have no choice."

Back on the mountaintop, Project.D side

"Kenta, you actually got her phone number?"

"Of course I did, Keisuke-san."

"Wait, you...got her number?"

"Yes I did, Keisuke-san. Didn't you get Kyoko-san's number too?"

"..."

Somewhere back in Saitama, Kyoko let out a sneeze.

"Hm...I'd better take some medicine."

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Counterattack Again!

Chapter 11: Counterattack (Again)!

"Uh-oh, I'm starting to get the feeling that I pushed it a little too hard. I've been losing grip on the front tires since the switchback at the bottom."

Haruhi's DC5 started showing signs of understeering. As the two cars worked their way up the mountain, the area around the mountain suddenly became dark.

"Grrr...I can't lose to Takumi-niichan. Not like this! NOT NOW!"

"What the...? Closed space? No..."

"It would seem that the current situation for Suzumiya-san is very grave. Fujiwara seems to be gaining ground as the road gets higher. Her frustration level is increasing at a fantastic rate."

"Great, Koizumi, thanks for stating the obvious. Yuki, how much longer until we start seeing the rampaging glowing demon things?"

"At this rate, any second now. Suzumiya-san's frustration level is rapidly increasing."

"Kyon-kun, I'm scared."

Mikuru held my hand tightly. In all honesty, this situation I was in felt all too familiar. However, there's no way prince charming would jump into a moving Integra Type-R. And if there was one, I really wish he'd step in and take one for the team.

"Mikuru-chan, I am too."

No kidding. Great, how can I kiss her now? Wait, I think I have an idea.

"Yuki, can you connect me to Haruhi right now? I need to tell her something!"

"Affirmative. Please wait."

The closed space started increasing at an alarming rate. It was then I found myself within Haruhi's mind. The image her subconscious mind had set-up looked like that classroom we met in, 2 years ago. That same seat by the window, with hers behind me.

"Kyon? What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi. There's something you need to know. Well, I think it's something you already know, but I think you need to hear it from me again."

"Out with it already, Kyon, you know I don't like waiting!"

"I love you. No matter what happens, Haruhi, I'll be here for you."

I kissed her, slow and deep. As I held her, tears started coming down her face. Now, why can't she be this cute all the time?

"Kyon, you know I love you. Always have, always will. Now get outta here, I have a race to finish!"

She pushed me out of the room, and before I knew it, I was back at the mountain summit, waiting for the race to finish. The closed space around us had dissipated. 

"Kyon...he's so sweet. Now I'd better make it back to him, and the SOS-brigade."

"There! There's my spot!"

On the last consecutive turns of the Ura Rokko uphill, the DC5's understeering had disrupted Haruhi's timing to the point where she started missing the ideal line, bit by bit. However for Takumi, that bit was all he needed to make his move.

_**To be continued... **_


	16. A clash of wills

Chapter 12: A clash of wills.

As the two cars entered the final corner, the two cars were neck-in-neck. The engines howled in the night as the cars sped to the final goal. Eventually, the condition of the DC5's tires became a problem.

The loss of traction on the corner exit affected Haruhi adversely, enabling Takumi to get the better exit line.

"Here! This is where I finish the race!"

Takumi and the hachi-roku sped past the DC5 and reached the goal. The result of this race was this. A convincing victory for Project.D.

When the race was over I ran over to Haruhi. Oddly enough, she didn't seem crestfallen at her defeat. Rather, she seemed calm.

"Kyon, I'm letting you drive for the rest of the month. I'm tired."

"Got it, Haruhi. You want me to carry you?" I scooped up Haruhi and carried her in my arms. Despite having crazy strength, she's light. I kissed her on the forehead. It was then that I whispered,

"Don't you ever do anything this crazy again."

She gave me her usual look of "Yea right." Cute.

"Mikuru-chan, here are your keys. This DC5 is a good car."

"Suzumiya-san, that was some really good driving. If it pleases you, would you be able to teach me some techniques sometime?" Koizumi, not now. I like Haruhi when she's quiet. She'll get excited and then--

"Of course! I've gotta have my vice-chief drive out with me sometime!"

Damnit. Thanks, Koizumi.

The Project.D team walked over to us. Everyone all gathered at the center of the lot.

"Suzumiya-san and the rest of the SOS-Dan, thank you for such an enjoyable expedition. Miss Haruhi, you've got raw talent. However, it needs polishing. You have to keep honing your skills in order to move up in the racing world. Talent can only get you so far." Jeez, this Project.D leader has charisma to spare. Maybe I should join them.

"Takahashi-san, thank you. I'm starting to see what the purpose of Project.D is. Good luck on the rest of your "season", or whatever you call it."

Takumi then congratulated Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, you're something else alright. That's what I'd expect from someone in our family tree. Come by the Tofu shop sometime, Dad'll whip up some ganmodoki for ya."

"Really! Can Bunta-jiisan make enough for my SOS-Dan?"

"Eeehhhh...I think so. Call first if you do decide to come down to Haruna."

And with that, the SOS-Dan's first race ended with a defeat. Haruhi was not disappointed, but she felt that there was a need for improvement. One can only wonder where this club will take us...

"Kyon, kiss me! I want cuddle time now! You can always have your inner monologues later! Com'ere!"

Some time later...

It was another day just like usual, board games with Koizumi, Yuki reading a book, Mikuru making tea, when just in time to break us from our melancholic state...

"EVERYONE! My Uncle Bunta is inviting us over to his Tofu shop in Haruna! Pack your bags, we're going to Gunma!"

Crap...here we go again.


End file.
